survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
This Broke My Heart
"This Broke My Heart" is the ninth episode of Survivor: Iceland. Story Night 26 Eli is without words as he has survived through two tribal councils where he thought he was going to be voted off. Day 27 Windo wakes up and decides that he wants to tell Hey about his idol so the two of them can make some sort of move with it again. Ashton is pissed that James handed his idol to somebody else. Suspecting that he gave it to Windo, he decides to shift his eyes to his own alliance. Ashton comes to Eli with his suspicions and Eli is amazed with how much his fortunes are suddenly improving. He’s gone from a perennial target to a power player. Eli goes to Windo and tells him about the rumour that he has the idol. The two of them have an extensive discussion about their position in the game, and they certainly think that they’re in the minority and have to do something about Ashton’s position. Eli is quite sure that Windo has an idol and wants Windo to tell him, but Windo won’t reveal it. Windo starts to worry that he might’ve put Eli through too much and won’t have his vote to make a move against Ashton, so he needs to do more work to get his vote back and progress in the game. Eldfell have another reward challenge, with a twist. There are three game advantages and each person gets to choose which they are going to compete for. They can go for an advantage in the next immunity challenge (a challenge advantage), an advantage in the game, the specifics of which will only go to the winner (a game advantage) or a letter from somebody who was voted out of the game before the merge (a letter advantage). Everybody will compete in minesweeper and the person with the lowest time going for their advantage will win the advantage. Hey wins the challenge advantage, Windo wins the game advantage and John wins the letter advantage. Windo’s advantage is a vote cancel, and he figures that he now has another way to move forwards in the game because he now has two different advantages: the vote cancel and an idol. John wins the letter from a pre-merge castaway, but he’s going to have to wait a few days to get it. He knows it looks like it was clearly the worst option to choose from. He finds out that the letter is going to come from Infi, who shows up after the challenge, and he’s very excited, but gets a huge disappointment. Day 28 Windo comes up with a new plan to ensure that he will have Chaz’s vote at the next tribal council. He wants his alliance to target Chaz so that Chaz feels insecure and flips with him. However, he’s more concerned about Eli’s vote than Chaz’s at this point. Ashton asks John about the idol again, and John admits that he lied about the clue and the idol. He says he wanted to do it to see how Ashton and Edge would react so he could get a better read on the two of them, but Ashton is upset and doesn’t know if he can trust John anymore. Day 29 Eldfell have another immunity challenge, this time it’s Bubble Shooter. Thanks, in part, to the challenge advantage he won in the reward challenge, Hey wins immunity. Windo’s plan is to turn on his former allies from Upphaf and vote off Edge with the votes of Hey, Chaz and Eli. For part of this, he tells Chaz that Ashton and Edge are bringing his name up, hoping that Chaz will flip, but Chaz doesn’t believe him and goes to Ashton. Ashton convinces him he’s safe and that Windo is the one who wants him gone, so Chaz wants to flip on Windo instead. Ashton sees this as his time to strike against Windo again. Ashton begins telling the rest of his allies about the plan to blindside Windo, but before long Windo himself has heard about it and wants to play his idol to keep himself safe. He settles on voting for Chaz because he knows that Chaz is too erratic to control and he can easily get the votes against him. Meanwhile, Windo is organizing a blindside of his own, trying to get the votes to get rid of Edge. Unfortunately, when he tells Eli about the plan Eli spills the beans to Edge. Edge sees himself in danger when he finds out that Chaz is flipping on him, Ashton and John and decides that he’s going to take charge of the situation. He thinks that it only makes sense that people would just listen to him because of his history. Eli is being heavily courted by both sides, who need him for the numbers. He’s been making deals with both Ashton and Windo throughout the merge and is now finding himself torn between the two voting blocs that they are leading. He’s not sure whether it’s a better move to keep Chaz around as a goat or just vote him off. At tribal council, Windo is still feeling nervous about the vote and thinks he might be getting blindsided, so he plays his idol. He turns out not to need it as he receives no votes. When six votes have been read, it’s 3 votes for Chaz and 3 votes for Edge. Eli’s vote is the deciding vote, and his vote is for Edge. Edge is voted off 4-3 and joins the jury. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Challenges Reward Challenge: Minesweeper The players competed in Minesweeper and had to choose an category to compete in - Challenge Advantage, Game Advantage, Letter From A Loved One. The highest in each category wins the prize. The Game Advantage turned out to be a Mask of Negation. An Extra Vote advantage was hidden in the Letter From A Loved One. Winners: Challenge Advantage '''- Hey '''Game Advantage - Windo Letter From A Loved One '''- John '''Scores: Windo - 12sec Hey - 16sec John - 34sec There were only 4 submissions. The fourth score is unknown. Immunity Challenge: Bubble Shooter Trivia * Windo became the first person in SRorgs history to play an idol on two separate occasions. * John became the first person in SRorgs history to win a loved ones advantage * Windo had the most confessionals this episode, with 7. ** Edge and Chaz tied for the fewest, with 1. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes